


Tell Him This

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cockblocking, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Established Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Established Relationship, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Top Jeon Jungkook, Unintentionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: Jungkook awakes far too early in the morning, with Jimin cuddled up in his bed beside him. Things quickly escalate from there.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Tell Him This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is pure fiction, and not based on real life events
> 
> I should note the somnophilia tag here. I forgot to indicate this in the story, but it’s something they both talked about before and consent to.
> 
> Also, this was like, purely an excuse for me to write lots of porn. I don’t really have a plot here and tbh it might be a little cringy in some parts, but I just wanted to write and get an idea out there. My next fic will probably be softer and sweeter lol

The room is dead quiet, but Jungkook awakes regardless of this, groaning softly and turning on his side to check his phone. The large numbers on the display read 5:46 am.

He grumbles quietly and sets the phone down, curling back up on his side with the covers drawn to his chin, having every intention of going back to sleep. However, the slight shift in fabric brings his attention to a striking amount of soft pink hair, fair and smooth skin, and the gentle slope of someone’s shoulder. The curtains have parted just so to allow a streak of early morning sunlight in, and it highlights the person’s ethereal features extraordinarily well.

Jungkook lifts his head some, recalling the night before, his wide eyes reading every inch of skin, every tiny imperfection, every bit of dotted freckles nearly invisible in this lighting. It makes a trail across the endless expanse that is Jimin’s back, leading his eyes further down, only to disappointingly meet the tousled duvet.

A soft hum of warmth and excitement buzzes through Jungkook’s body, and he finds himself reaching out to slowly, gently, pull the soft duvet down. Inch by inch it falls away, revealing more and more until the curve of Jimin’s hips are visible. Jungkook bites down on his lip, feeling a bit pervy, but unable to help himself, wanting to see Jimin fully in this setting. Natural and soft. Relaxed and calm. 

He props himself up on one elbow, feeling his bare cock begin to stir beneath the covers when the swell of that perfect ass becomes visible, pale and slightly pink with faded handprints from the night previous. Jimin’s left thigh rests upon the other, bent slightly to give a view between his smooth, clean-shaven legs, and it’s quite the arousing sight.

Jungkook lays back down, slowly, and shuffles closer. He stops when Jimin stirs slightly, mumbling something incomprehensible and adjusting so his head is laid back on the pillow, body twisted in a way that just...makes him entirely visible. Jungkook swears softly and bites his lip again, unable to look away from those perfect, petal pink lips. The gentle curves of his face. The smoothed out expression of someone asleep.

Like this, Jimin looks at peace, far from the ferocious, fiery beauty he becomes on stage. He’s soft and vulnerable, and he’s in Jungkook’s bed. He chose to be in Jungkook’s bed. He chose to be with Jungkook.

His heart practically swells at the reminder, still unable to wrap his head around it. It leaves him breathless as he settles close, pressing soft kisses to Jimin’s shoulder, just because he can. His hand comes to rest just above Jimin’s lower back, then a feather light touch down to his ass, fingers slipping between his crack. He can feel a slight stickiness, a wetness leftover from their endeavors merely six hours before. The cleanup hadn’t been as thorough as he thought.

Jungkook’s fingers venture forth seemingly on their own, pressing just slightly at the puckered entrance, but enough to barely slip in. Jimin grunts at this and stretches out, turning his body to lay on his shoulder once more, his arm drawn close, hand resting on the pillow. This gives easier access for Jungkook, who continues to push his two fingers in to the hilt.

His breathing quickens some, forehead pressed to Jimin’s shoulder and eyes lidded as he watches his own hand begin to pump, fingers pushing in and out rhythmically. At first, there’s little to no response from Jimin, but once Jungkook twists his hand and gently curls his fingers, the elder inhales sharply and exhales a soft moan, face pressing into the pillow. His ass seems to pop out more, thighs and calves tense with each teasing touch to his prostate, his breaths coming out uneven. Shuddering.

As loose as he still is, it’s easy for Jungkook to slip in another finger, and he is rewarded with Jimin clamping down around his digits, head titling up and mouth falling open, but still completely zonked out despite the touches. His hips twitch some, a low hum escaping his throat as Jungkook begins to massage the little spot, and when he looks over he can just barely see Jimin fully hard and leaking onto the bedsheets. Jungkook groans at the sight of it, cheeks lit up a pretty pink in the dim morning lighting of the room.

He slips his other arm under Jimin’s head gently, bodies pressed together as his hand begins to fuck him more roughly in contrast. His knuckles drag over that spot, fingers twisting, spreading open violently for a few heart-pounding seconds. Jimin gasps out and arches his back, hands flying up to the one resting across his collar bones. His pretty eyes blink open, still glazed with sleep and unseeing as Jungkook presses down sharply again.

“Koo?” He wonders, breathlessly. Jungkook hums a response against his shoulder, his own erection poking between the shorter man’s fair, deliciously shaped thighs. Jimin smiles softly at the sound of his voice, the confirmation, and pushes back against Jungkook’s hand, his own gripping the one hugging him close to the younger’s broader chest.

“Mmm...what an odd way to wake me~,” Jimin teases, his eyes slipping shut as his cock leaks even more precum, leaving a stain on the sheets. His belly is pooling with liquid arousal, and it’s seemingly escaping through his semi with each punishing thrust of Jungkook’s hand. It has him burning up with desire, mind cloudy with the remnants of sleep and newfound lust.

After a few more pleasant minutes of Jungkook fingering him open, Jimin can just barely hear a quiet sound being uttered behind him, eyes fluttering some whilst he hums in inquisition. “Hmm? “Jimin-hyung,” Jungkook hides his face against Jimin’s back, slipping his trembling hand out of Jimin to instead grip his own dick and tease the now stretched hole. “Can I?”

“Dry?” Jimin turns his head, ears straining to pick up Jungkook’s almost incoherent muttering, the younger nodding in confirmation, “There’s enough of a mess from earlier to make it work, and...I know you like the burn.”

“You’re so shy all of a sudden...what was that earlier, then~?” Jimin hums and smiles, shifting so his leg was bent away, making it easier for Jungkook’s eventual breach. “It’s harder to ask when your hyung is awake?”

Jungkook goes quiet at this, sobered quickly and unable to argue, gripping Jimin’s hip tightly and pressing forth with mustered confidence. The smile drops immediately, an entirely different expression taking over Jimin’s face. His brows quirk down some, eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape slightly as that impressive girth breaches him nearly dry. Jungkook was right about the mess from before, and it makes the slide easier but just the right amount of painful as well.

“Hyungie?” The youngest breathes out, eyes lidded and jaw heavy. The tight and barely slick warmth hugging his cock is an indescribable feeling, one that he will likely never get used to. He loves having Jimin inside him too, absolutely ruining him, but fucking him is a sweet treat of it’s own that he craves almost too much. An addictive chemical. 

“Just a second,” Jimin swallows and slides a hand down to his dick, stroking himself slowly as to regain his erection. His hand gets knocked away, however, replaced with the maknae’s own, Jungkook leaning over him, kissing his neck softly. His fingers know all the right places, seemingly by muscle memory, and his cock quickly fills out to full hardness in under a minute.

“Ah,” Jungkook smiles and giggles into his skin, like he’s sharing the craziest secret he’s ever heard, wide doe eyes watching Jimin’s cock disappear into his tight fist over and over, “you’re so big, Jimin-hyung. So pretty and pink. I want it in my mouth. _I want it inside me, hyung.”_ Naughty little words seemingly flow forth from him, becoming fuel to the raging bonfire Jimin’s got already going on.

“You’re...” Jimin can’t even form a sentence, not with Jungkook finally beginning to pump his hips like that, little rotations that make sure the full length of him brushes along that sweet spot, rendering Jimin speechless. “Your ass is so tight, too. Velvety and soft. I feel like I’m gonna cum already.”

His hips snap forward one, two, three times, and each one punches a startled moan out of Jimin’s chest. “I could cum now and keep on fucking you all day. You’re so delicious like that, hyungie.”

Stunned, Jimin laughs softly in response, the sound drawing out into a moan at one particular thrust, his tone growing throaty. “Is your plan to inflate my ego? Because it’s working,” He feels Jungkook smile boyishly against his neck, his longer leg now thrown over Jimin’s own to keep him in place. “I’m just sweetening you up.”

The youngest twists his hand this way and that over Jimin’s rock-solid erection, hips slowly pushing in and out, his pace almost brutal at the same time. It takes Jimin’s breath away. Makes him feel lightheaded and dizzy, like he’s in a permanent state of bliss.

“You- you’re gonna,” his entire body seizes up, lip caught between his pearly white teeth, nostrils flaring. The bed rocks, stills, and then begins rocking again.

“I’m what?” 

“gonna make me cum...” Jimin presses his face further into the pillow. Lidded eyes fluttering, mouth gaping open. Jungkook thrusts again, quiet for a moment, and Jimin’s hips stutter in response. “Yeah? Gonna cum?”

“Yeah- _god..._ keep doing that.”

“Doing what?” Jungkook voices confusion, but his hips roll exactly the same way they did before, forcing a devastating whine from Jimin’s throat, his body tensing up and clamping down impossibly tight around Jungkook’s cock, earning a curse and a moan in response. Jungkook drops all pretense of cluelessness now, letting go of Jimin’s erection to instead grip his hip and guide him along his cock, fully rocking with the rhythm now.

The bed’s squeaking stands out in the muted atmosphere of their lovemaking, their sounds soft and raw. Private. Quiet in consideration of anyone who might still be asleep in this early hour. Jungkook knows Jimin would scream his heart out if he could, just to express the intense pleasure building up inside him some how, but he doesn’t. He chokes out each gorgeous little sound, lips then pressing together to hold back a particularly loud moan. Grunting with every slap of their skin, with every thrust deep inside him, with every groan Jungkook lets vibrate in his ear.

Feeling his own inevitable orgasm mounting, Jungkook quickly ups the ante, risking waking someone as he starts to pump his hips faster and faster. The bed squeaks noticeably now, and Jimin’s sounds shoot up an entire octave, growing almost hysterical as Jungkook thrusts with wild abandon, breaths coming short. Head tossed back, sweaty palms losing their clutch on Jungkook’s hand, these tiny “ah ah ah’s” spilling out of him with every buck of the younger man’s hips.

“Slow- slow d-own-“ Jimin can’t even speak. He tries, because he knows they’re being too loud now, but gives up quickly. Losing himself entirely in the moment. In the pleasure. The arousal strings tighter and tighter, his body taughter and taughter, noises higher and higher. His head fills with the incredible overload of sensations. Fills with Jungkook’s erotic, breathy moans behind him, driven absolutely crazy with this unbelievable ecstasy. Filled to splitting with his cock, wanting more more _more-_

A snap. The string of arousal snaps, and Jimin is thrown head-first into his orgasm, eyes rolling back into his skull, toes curling, hips bucking _violently_ as he spills every drop from his drawn-up balls. He moans, pure and throaty, loud and incredibly lewd. Jungkook whimpers desperately before his own orgasm finally hits, emphasizing it with one last brutal thrust, letting loose a long, drawn out moan of intense satisfaction as he explodes inside of his hyung.

The bed stills and they then lay there, cuddled close and utterly exhausted. Fucked boneless, Jimin allows himself to be pulled closer, covers drawn over their shoulders now, Jungkook’s panting breaths in his ear making him shiver. Feeling his affection bubbling once more, Jungkook lets his tongue peek out against the curve of Jimin’s ear, bringing it into his mouth to suck and nibble softly. Jimin giggles and curls up some, feeling precious in Jungkook’s arms.

“Think we woke someone up,” Jungkook whispers, head tilted as he listens for the footsteps he’d picked up in the room beside theirs.

“‘s your fault,” Jimin replies, smiling as Jungkook snuggles closer. The younger doesn’t dispute this, pressing his face against Jimin’s neck, inhaling deeply. After a few minutes, he pushes himself up on one elbow, leaving Jimin slightly confused until his head is being tilted to the side for a kiss. He accepts it immediately, allowing Jungkook to press forth with his tongue, a hand landing on his hip to keep them still when they buck back into his lap.

However, Jimin can’t keep his hips from moving regardless, feeling the pressure inside of him increasing again. 

“God, you’re insatiable,” Jimin gasps in mild surprise, clinging to the pillow underneath him for dear life when Jungkook flips him over onto his stomach, blanketing him with his entire body. He grasps both wrists with his own hands, keeping Jimin pinned as he starts to grind right away, knowing it was only a matter of time before someone came to his room to complain.

This was fine. For what he had planned, he was sure he could get it done quick enough.

“You’re not seriously gonna-“ the elder tries to speak, but finds himself stopping at a sudden thrust, the pull incredibly slick now due to the load already inside him. It squelches obscenely, making his face heat up and head drop back down, breathing quickened. “K-Koo- someone’s gonna... _mmm...”_

“Don’t care. Need you.”

“Greedy...” Jimin moans, knuckles turning white against the pillow, grunting with every sharp slap as Jungkook builds up a new pace. It’s quick. Popping. Jimin’s rocked up the bed with it, gasping hotly, Jungkook moaning against his nape. Unashamed.

“You’re- you’re hit-ting it-“ Jimin whispers, choking out each word, feeling the dormant pleasure beginning to skyrocket once more. Jungkook’s really getting into it now, too, letting his body move to an unheard beat flowing through his veins, rushing like his blood. It floods his stomach, pooling there with every slick drag of his cock inside of Jimin, another orgasm beginning to dawn within his belly.

“That your- _uhnn_...nnhaahh...th-that your s-spot, Minie? That it ri-right the-ere?” Jungkook gasps sharply, whimpering a moan on the next exhale at a sudden curl of pleasure in his gut. “f-feel good?”

“Feels good, feels good, _yeah-“_ Jimin all but keens, tone growing whiny and breathy at the end, raising in pitch when Jungkook readjusts and slams it head-on. A spurt of precum is forced out of Jimin right then, sparks exploding behind his eyes, head tossed back, eyes wide and jaw slack, moan caught in his throat. The next thrust has him crashing right back down, air flooding his lungs, a raspy, broken cry ripping straight from his core.

“Yeah- Yeah? _Yeah?_ Gonna cum?” “Fuck yeah- oohh shiiiit, keep going! Keep- _ah! Right there- FUCK! Right there!!!_ ”

They grow closer and closer, toeing the cliff, ground starting to crumble beneath their feet in an attempt to bring them down into the abyss sooner. The peak is arriving fast, and they’re right there now, about to-

A knock sounds out on the door.

Jungkook curses, pushing up onto his knees, practically skidding everything right to an abrupt halt

Welp. There went his orgasm.

Jimin feels a genuine sob of pure, soul-deep agony build up in his throat, but Jungkook’s hand around his mouth silences him quick, tossing a glance towards the door.

“Hello?” Jungkook calls, trying to mask the fucked out tone in his voice, unsure if he succeeded. Jimin lowers his head in defeat, swearing upon everything holy that he’d find a way to make this unassuming cock-blocker pay. Hell on fucking earth, eternal suffering. He was already planning it in his head, with himself as the devil brandishing the trademark red pitchfork.

“You alright in there? We heard some noises and thought someone might be in pain.” 

Jimin wants to both laugh and cry. Jungkook, however, fails in fully stifling his own giggle, though he was obviously as livid as Jimin felt. Could feel it in the way his grip around Jimin’s mouth tightened just a bit more, making the shorter male whimper desperately.

“I’m fine, Tae. Just fell off the bed, is all. No injuries to report.” He replies, voice sickly sweet.

“Oh. It’s just- some sounds woke Jin up, and he’s pretty mad about it. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. And also he sent me so...”

Jungkook turns back to Jimin, a mischievous grin lighting up his face.

“Jin sent you?” He replies, hips starting to move once more. Jimin chokes, eyes rolling back into his goddamn skull as Jungkook’s cock absolutely just  drags right over his prostate. Every. Single. Fucking. Inch. Grinding against his sweet spot. Mouth still covered, he’s unable to make any sound as the maknae starts to fuck into him once more, the only noise being the near-silent creaking of the bed and soft squelching.

“We should be having breakfast soon too, so whenever you wanna come out it should be ready by then.” A sharp slap. Jimin seizes up. “Jin’s probably expecting an apology or something- I dunno. I’m kinda just hungry and don’t want him cooking when he’s in a bad mood. He might ‘accidentally’ poison the food.”

“Yeah? Can you send him a message for me then? I’m a bit tied up here, and it’ll be a bit before I can come out.” 

“What’s that?”

Jungkook plants his knees further into the mattress, one hand gripping the bed rail like a vice as he readies himself. Jimin tries to shake his head, knowing the idea that had brewed in the youngest’s mind was a terrible one, but ultimately stops, unable to deny himself another mind-blowing orgasm and the inevitable flooding of his ass with Jungkook’s hot loads.

“Tell him this,” he breathes, voice husky and dripping with arousal. Within the next second, he’s letting go of Jimin’s mouth, other hand joining it’s brother on the rail as he begins to fuck Jimin. Like, actually fuck him. Like, he fucking goes  _ in _ , and doesn’t pull a single punch. Not one. The bed creaks, slamming relentlessly against the shared wall, their skin slapping obscenely, an explosion of noise decimating the awkward silence that hung in the air.

It’s loud. It’s brutal. It’s violent. It’s fucking  _ amazing _ .

“Yeah, right there! Uunnnghh! God yes! Don’t stop- please don’t fucking stop!” Jimin’s absolutely losing his goddamn mind now, voice high, reaching that hysterical point from earlier that morning and not just raising it to a whole ‘nother level, but fucking _rocketing_ it to space. Every jab is aimed directly at his prostate, the intention behind those thrusts clear as day as he feels his second orgasm practically grabbing him by the shoulders and manhandling him towards that edge.

Jungkook’s moans are brazen, unabashedly so. He takes and takes and takes, yet at the same time, he gives so much more, tangling Jimin’s locks between his fingers, tugging his head all the way back to pull Jimin onto his cock over and over. He leans back, his other sweaty, trembling hand landing on Jimin’s shoulder, keeping him arched as he pounds away at his hole, quickly bringing himself back to that wonderful brink he’d been about to cross before.

“Gonna- _Oh fuck yes_ Koo! Yeah, right fucking there!” “Right there? _Yeah?_ Gonna cum? Gonna fucking cum right now?” “Yeah- oh fuuuuuuck-!”

All it takes is one long, strangled moan and the subsequent soul-sucking squeezing of his dick for Jungkook to cum again, feeling that incredibly tight tension releasing at last. His hips snap forward once, twice, thrice, before stilling with a devastatingly hot moan, body boiling still as Jimin falls apart under him, clamping down, coaxing another spurt out of Jungkook as he paints the bedsheets white with a raspy scream.

Everything falls still again. Deathly quiet, save for their ragged panting and Jimin’s whimpering, walls fluttering around Jungkook as they collapse together, utterly and truly boneless. The cards have caved at last.

“O-Oh.” Comes Taehyung’s quiet, startled voice from behind the door. The two men wheeze a giggle, heads still clouded, cuddling close as Tae quickly shuffles away.

“Jin’s gonna be so mad. Don’t even think he needs Tae to tell him what just happened,” Jungkook laughs, Jimin’s own amusement bubbling to the surface as well as he quickly swats the other, a bright smile gracing his ethereal face. “You twat. You know this just made things hella awkward, right?”

“I know. At least they’re not likely to cock-block us anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yea idk lol :P


End file.
